


Cold Love - Luigi x Ghost!Reader

by KrysalKasi



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Ghosts, Love, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysalKasi/pseuds/KrysalKasi
Summary: You are in love with Luigi, and he returned these feelings. However, Princess Daisy wasn't too pleased with this, and ordered your best friend to kill you. As a ghost, you spawn inside of Luigi's haunted mansion.Inspired by Evillious Chronicles by mothy.





	1. ~Chapter 1~

                You were an extraordinary girl, living in the Mushroom Kingdom area. A kind servant of the Princess, Peach, so naturally, you've seen the twin brothers, Mario and Luigi. They were good friends to you, and if Peach allowed it, they'd sometimes help you with some tasks.

                You had a thing for Luigi, a crush. But you often tried not to show it, because you knew someone else that liked him. Someone with power, and a friend of Peach. Daisy liked him. How could a servant ever compare to a princess, a beautiful princess at that?

                As you'd finished your tasks for the day, you noticed Peach had approached you. You jumped a little, and gave a curtsey. To this, Peach just giggled.

                "(Y/N), you're so silly. You don't always have to show this much respect. I'm just here to let you have the rest of the day off." She smiled, speaking in a kind voice. "Go on, enjoy the rest of your day." She lightly pat your head.

                You blushed a little bit, shy of anyone's kindness. But you nodded. "T-Thank you, Princess. I-I'll be back tomorrow then." You checked your watch, noticing it really wasn't even noon. That left you a lot of time to enjoy yourself.

                You left the castle, walking toward your house, but then someone stopped you with the light tug of your arm. "W-Wait a minute, (Y/N)." A familiar, timid voice spoke up behind you.

                You turned around to see Luigi, whom seemed to be a bit flustered. "I-I apologize if I invaded your space, b-but I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with me or something?" The young man stuttered. He must be really nervous.

                You smiled warmly at him. "Oh don't worry Luigi, you're my friend! And I'd love to hang out with you!" You agreed to spending the day with him. It would definitely be more fun than staying home all day after all.

                Luigi decided before anything else, to take you with him to eat so they wouldn't be hungry before spending the day together. After he paid for your lunch for the day, the two of you decided to head to a park.

                "Hehe! Higher!" You giggled as Luigi pushed you on a swing. He imagined your childhood must've lacked fun, since you were forced to train as a servant from the moment you were old enough to walk and speak. He wanted to make sure every chance he got, you could make up for your lacking childhood. Though you didn't know it, he was in love with you, but he was too shy to tell you, afraid that you wouldn't want to talk to him anymore.

                It didn't seem too long before the sun started to set. You'd have to head home soon, knowing it's not the safest idea to walk home alone in the dark.

                "I-I can walk you home, (Y/N)." Luigi offered, holding out his hand for you. He was always one to treat everyone as kindly as he possibly could.

                You giggled a little bit. "It's fine Luigi. I'll be fine on my own." You assured him, giving him a hug. You blushed a little in embarrassment, but you were sure he wouldn't mind a hug.

                Luigi smiled lightly, and sighed. "O-Okie-dokie." He rubbed the back of his head nervously as you let go of him. "I-I'll see if we can meet again tomorrow." He looked quite happy, smiling at you.

                With that, the two of you went your separate ways. You walked to your home, while he walked to his. Your home was in a more reserved area, which Peach was kind enough to let you have since at the time she gave it to you, you were easily frightened about being around people.

                As you were walking home, in the darker, more empty area, you felt like someone was watching you. You looked around, unable to see if anyone was there. When you saw nobody, you continued walking, attempting to just shrug it off.

                A few moments later, you felt a sharp pain from between your shoulderblades, to your chest. You coughed in pain, as you realized there was a knife through your chest. You weakly turned around, just enough to see a familiar girl from Sarasaland. It was Daisy's most loyal servant, Jasmine. She was one of your closest friends, so it came as a surprise that she attacked you.

                "J-Jasmine...!? W-What are you doing!?" You coughed some blood up. "I-I'm your friend!"

                "I'm simply carrying out Princess Daisy's orders, (Y/N). It's nothing personal, but her orders are more important to me than my friendship with you. But of course, it was a hard choice..." Her voice seemed to quiver a little.

                You started to have flashbacks of older memories. You and Jasmine, when you were still pre-teens, met one day when Peach and Daisy were having a meeting to discuss important business for their kingdoms. You two became great friends fairly quickly, having so much in common from loyalties to your princesses, to having crushes on the Mario brothers. Jasmine, of course, liked Mario, so neither of you had to argue over them.

                As the two of you got older, your friendship only grew more. There were times when you'd been ordered by Peach to temporarily serve Daisy during her troubled times with unloyal servants. You and Jasmine would work together to make sure to serve Daisy well. This, however, is the way you found out that Daisy had a crush on Luigi as well.

                "D-Daisy saw you with Luigi today, when she and I were on another trip to see Peach...she was angry." Jasmine's voice quivered with drained, gloomy tone. "S-She said you need to die." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, (Y/N)...I-I'm sorry for doing this...and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting in pain. S-Sayonara...!"

                After she was done speaking to you, she twisted the knife. You screamed in agony, but for nobody to hear. Jasmine ripped the knife out of you and stabbed your lower back next, to make sure you had died. All you could do is fall over. The life faded from your once-radiant eyes, and you gasped your last breath, before your life slipped away from you. Jasmine just looked down at you, crying silently as she tightly gripped the knife in her hand, coated in your blood.

                "...Please be somewhere safe. Somewhere Daisy and I can't hurt you..." Jasmine muttered as lightning struck, and rain started pouring. She quickly put the knife away in the pocket of her uniform dress. She didn't want to let the rain wash it off.

                You opened your eyes, to find yourself in a dark room, lit only by the moon. You were confused, unsure of where you were. Lightning struck, lighting up the whole room. You saw two sets of stairs on either side of you. As you started to walk around, you'd realize you felt very weightless. Suddenly, as you remembered what just happened earlier, it hit you. You were dead.

                "Well what do we have here? A new face?" A nightmarish voice spoke from behind you.

                You turned around to see an odd, green figure behind you. It was some strange, small ghost. "Who are you?"

                The ghost snickered. "How rude, you come in here, then ask who I am?" He joked. "The name's Joe! Who might you be, young missy?"

                "My name is (Y/N)...but, how did I get here?" You realized that you too were a ghost. You were very pale from head to toe, and you had a light glow around you.

                "Hmm...you probably just died recently..." The ghost put his oddly shaped arms at what appeared to be his hips. "Well let me teach you a few things, missy (Y/N)! When a person dies, they become a ghost if they couldn't make it to the afterlife! There are many reasons you may have not made it! So tell me, where are you from?"

                "I'm...from the Mushroom Kingdom. I was Peach's loyal servant..." You didn't see any reason to tell this ghost, but you told him anyways, seeing as there was nothing better to do.

                Joe looked surprised by this information. "What? But that can't be! If that's the case, you shouldn't have come over here! It doesn't make sense!"

                He grabbed you by the arm, and dragged you with him through ceilings, until you were at the top of the roof. Many other ghosts were there. They all turned to look at you, confused about having a newcomer.

                "Hey, Joe, who is that there with you?" One of them spoke up.

                "I've never seen her around before!"

                "Is she--"

                "Everyone be quiet for a moment!" Joe interrupted, getting them to become silent. "This girl claims to be from the Mushroom Kingdom! But I saw her appear near the entrance of the Mansion! Can anyone explain this!? Usually, when someone becomes a ghost, they appear where their regretted unfinished tasks lie!"

                While they all started to discuss their thoughts on the matter, you sighed and moved over to the edge of the roof. You sat down and looked up at the dark, cloudy sky. You didn't even notice the ghosts all looking at you.

                Joe moved to you and sat beside you. "Hey, kid, are you okay? What's troubling you?"

                "...I was killed for being in love with someone..." You replied.


	2. ~Chapter 2~

                It was one of Peach's servants that found you dead, when he was ordered to fetch you. He had to carry your dead body all the way back to the castle, while avoiding places where citizens might see and panic. Once he reached the castle, he was hesitant to tell Peach, but he knew he had to.

                "Princess..." He spoke glumly, trying to address her respectfully as she moved away from the rail of the balcony which she was gazing behind the castle from. Almost immediately, her eyes filled with despair.

                "(Y/N)!?" Peach gasped in horror at her most loyal servant, dead in the arms of a fellow servant.

                "I-I'm sorry Princess...I-I'm afraid I found her dead...She seems to have been dead for while now..." He spoke to her in a rather sad tone.

                "(Y/N)...Oh what am I going to tell Luigi...or Jasmine...They were both really good friends of her's..." Peach reached a shakey hand to your forehead. "Who would do such a thing? She was always sweet and loving towards everyone..."

                It wasn't long before she had to inform of your death. You were friends with her servants too. And Luigi arrived to visit you, always granted permission by Peach.

                "Luigi...I need to talk to you...I have really bad news..." Peach sighed. She knew this wouldn't be too easy on the male. He never liked the thought of death, and definitely not the death of a good friend.

                She lead Luigi to the balcony at the back of the castle, and sighed as she tried to avoid his gaze. Luigi looked confused at Peach.

                "I-Is everything okay, Princess? W-Where is (Y/N)? S-She's usually right beside you..." He stuttered, worried.

                "Luigi...I'm sorry but...(Y/N)...She was murdered, roughly decided it was possibly last night..." Her voice seemed dead. You were her favorite servant, so she was getting depressed quickly. "She was stabbed by someone...we're not sure who it could have been, because the area she lives in is so empty..."

                Luigi stared at Peach in disbelief. He didn't want to believe that you were really dead. "B-But...I-I...S-She's really d-dead?" He trembled a bit. When he let it sink in, he broke down, falling to his knees, and started to sob. "I-I knew I shouldn't have let her walk home herself...! It's my fault!"

                Peach couldn't help but to pity Luigi. She knew that he had a crush on her servant with the way he gazed at you. She bent down and started to rub his back. "Luigi...it's not your fault. You didn't choose for her to get killed..."

                Peach spent her day trying to comfort Luigi as her servants got your body ready for a funeral. It was the least she could do for her most loyal servant.

 

                You gazed into the reflection of a clock's glass. All you could feel was despair. Your feelings for Luigi was the reason you were killed. He'd probably never know who killed you, either, is what really hurt you. "Nobody will know the truth..."

                Joe, the ghost you met yesterday hovered over you. "Didja say something, kid?" He gazed into your eyes.

                "I-It's nothing..." You looked away from him. "I-It's just...I couldn't believe my own best friend killed me for the sake of loyalty..." You wondered if you could ever do the same for Peach. You loved people with all your heart.

                "Ah-ah-ah. I can tell that you're lying. I know that's not the real reason you're bothered." He insisted on finding out what was wrong.

                "Joe, please stop it. I don't want to talk about it."

                "That's exactly why you didn't make it to the afterlife." He spoke bluntly.

                "Just leave me alone! Okay!? All I want is to talk to Luigi!" You screamed. Some books fell off the bookshelf in that moment.

                Joe backed away from you, clearly getting the message that you weren't in a talking mood on the subject.

               

 

                Peach had a funeral ready for you. Her servants made sure your dead body looked lively and peaceful. They dressed your body in a (f/c) gown, put make-up on you to hide the lifeless look on your face. You were surrounded by your favorite flowers inside of a luxurious-looking coffin.

                Luigi was really upset as he sat at the funeral service Peach held. Mario, Daisy, Jasmine, and Peach's servants attended the service. Jasmine was crying a lot, her face streaming with tears as she looked at your dead body. Daisy, of course, didn't seem very phased, which had one of Peach's servants suspicious.

                Peach stood in front of your coffin, silent for a moment before she decided to finally speak up. "(Y/N) was a sweet young woman. She always was...She was no doubt a wonderful, and loyal servant. She always put other people before her. Nobody could doubt her loyalty...She will forever be missed by us all..." She announced as she glanced back at your body. "I hope you'll sleep peacefully, (Y/N)..." She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get a bunch of Daisy fans yelling at me, please understand that I do not hate Daisy, and do not actually think she's evil. I just portrayed her this way for the sake of this story. I am actually a huge Luigi x Daisy fan.


End file.
